Into Your Atmosphere
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Meeting someone online is enough trouble. Add the fact the guy you've been talking to is your twin's boyfriend's half brother and you get even more trouble. Then throw in the fact your twin and her significant other are hiding a huge secret, and your life is one giant mess. Ben/Piper and Peddie
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"Ben how is it even possible I'm ready to leave for this father and sons camping week? And you're not," Eddie questioned barging into the room his newly acquainted half brother was residing in.

"And I guess that would be why," Eddie smirked gesturing to Ben's open laptop. "Still talking to internet girl?"

"She has a name Millie."

"What was it again? Pamela, Paige, Pau-"

"Piper."

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot it just happened to be the name of Patricia's twin. Anyways it's time to say goodbye."

"Give me a minute," Ben scoffed.

"Maybe you should get a real life girl. The goodbyes are more fun," Eddie teased. Ben glance over just long enough to see Eddie's eyebrow wiggle.

Ben didn't bother to respond. He shot his half brother his now perfected you're an idiot look, before turning back to his laptop. He hit three final keys and pressed enter, before finally shutting his laptop.

He wished they weren't going to a cabin that was out of cell range. He had met Piper aka PianoPiper back in October. They had met in a chat room through the Oxford website. They had hit it off instantly, talking everyday for hours on end. They had already agreed to wait to meet until Orientation in August. The pair had even recently exchanged cell numbers, though they still seemed to stick to instant messagers more than texting. But for the next week there would be absolutely no talking to her till next Sunday.

"Hurry up Ben," Eddie yelled from downstairs. Ben grabbed his duffel bag from the end of his bed and trudged downstairs to where his half brother and dad were waiting.

**O**

Piper Williamson let out a disgruntled sigh as she flopped backwards onto her bed. She had gotten so into the habit of talking to Ben everyday, that it seemed like the next week would drag on. He just had to go camping with his dad and half brother. A bonding experience his dad had claimed. Maybe if their dad hadn't kept them apart until a year ago, they wouldn't need to squeeze 18 years of bonding into two months.

"What's the problem? Finally realize internet boy could be an eighty year old creeper who only wants to murder you," Patricia laughed entering her sister's room.

"He's not a stalker," Piper scoffed. "Besides his name is Ben and he's going away for a week with his dad and brother. And I won't be able to talk to him."

"Join the fun Piper. Why do you think I had Eddie come over for the weekend," Patricia smirked.

"I thought it was just a booty call," Piper spat. She figured that would rile Patricia up enough to leave her alone for a little bit. It wasn't fair that Eddie was barely an hour away, well she had to wait till August to even meet the guy she had found herself slowly falling for.

"You keep your mouth shut about Eddie spending the weekend, and I'll keep mine shut about Ben," Patricia snarled. Her parents had no idea she had invited her boyfriend to spend the weekend, and they also had no idea that Piper had been spending most of her free time talking to a stranger on the internet. Both girls had planned to keep things that way.

"Deal."

"So when do you get to meet this boy," Patricia asked trying to steer the subject away from her weekend with Eddie.

"August. At orientation."

* * *

Hello everyone. Welcome to my new multichapter. I have no posting plan in place yet. I have a bunch of chapters written but its scattered. I don't have an outline I don't know the length of this. It's going to be as I get to it really. I'm gonna promise at least one chapter a month... I wish I could promise more then that but for now...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Finally back to civilization," Eddie yawned stretching his arms, after finally getting out of his dad's car.

"You can say that again," Ben smiled. He'd finally get the chance to talk to Piper again. Sure she had sent him a few texts that he hadn't gotten until they were back in service range. He had given her a brief summary on the trip, and promised her a longer one as soon as things were settled at home again. He figured that would be in about an hour because Eddie would soon be begging for the car to visit Patricia.

As far as their dad knew, Eddie hadn't seen Patricia since moving out of Anubis house, nearly three weeks ago. Eddie had told his dad he had been spending the weekend with Fabian, and Eric had been none the wiser. Ben could only imagine what would've happened if Eric discovered the truth, about where Eddie had been the previous weekend. Maybe threaten to castrate him.

"Please dad, I haven't seen her in three weeks. I'll be back by ten," Eddie attempted compromising. Ben expected Eddie putting off his pleading for the car just awhile longer. Well at least until the trio made it into the house. Ben could tell how quickly this would turn into a debate, and he had a feeling dad would end up caving and letting Eddie take the car.

Ben couldn't say he cared enough to stick around to see how things would actually play out. All he really wanted to do was catch up with Piper. Neither his father nor his brother noticed him making a beeline for the stairs, and it was likely they wouldn't for quite some time.

After finally reaching his room his bag was quickly discarded by the door and he was settled back in his desk chair. Laptop open and ready to go, his fingers danced across the keys as he logged into instant messenger. He wasn't surprised to see her online, he had sent her a text the second his dad had put the car in park letting her know he was finally home. He was just about to send her a message when one came in from her.

PianoPiper: Hey Ben. How was the trip?

Ben hadn't even noticed the smile that now graced his face. Piper was like a glimmer of sunshine to him. He could rely on her to make him feel better if he was upset.

TheBenster: It was incredibly long. I'm surprised we all made it back alive.

PianoPiper: Come on it couldn't have been that terrible.

TheBenster: Oh but it was. Mostly my brother and dad fighting.

PianoPiper: Speaking of siblings fighting with parents. I can hear a fight starting downstairs. My guess would be about Trix's boyfriend coming over.

TheBenster: Do they not like him or something?"

PianoPiper: They don't know him. He's only been around once before, and they were gone for the weekend.

TheBenster: Do you like him?

PianoPiper: He's nice. I mean I liked him other than the time he kissed me thinking I was her.

TheBenster: Well that had to be awkward.

PianoPiper: It was.

TheBenster: What about me?

PianoPiper: What about you?

TheBenster: Would your parents like me?

PianoPiper: They'd have to meet you first.

TheBenster: Actually I think you'd have to meet me first ;)

PianoPiper: Soon. Look I have to go. I can hear Patricia stomping up the stairs, and I should probably go see what happened. Talk to you soon alright.

TheBenster: Bye

Ben let out a groan. He wanted to talk to her longer.

"So dad told me to tell you that its just you and him tonight," Eddie interrupted, barging into Ben's room.

"Are you ever going to learn to knock Mille?"

"Maybe but not today. Besides I have date, and you'll be here talking to internet girl."

"No. She had to go. I guess her sister and parents were fighting."

"Remember what I said about real girls? That still applies. They're more fun," Eddie winked, turning on his heels to leave.

"Use protection, I'm too young to be an uncle," Ben called after his brother.

**O**

"So what happened with mom and dad," Piper asked after cracking the door to Patricia's room open.

"He's not allowed to come over so I'm going out."

"You know they're just looking out for you. I mean he paid for you to fly to America and then you broke up with him. And I mean you guys are you know. You could really get hurt."

"Piper we're fine."

"You guys are going to be two and a half hours apart for school. We're just trying to look out for you in the long run."

"It's hard to get hurt at this point," Patricia murmured. It was then that Piper noticed she had been fiddling with a ring on her left ring finger.

"Patricia! You're both 18 for heavens sake. You're too young to get married."

"We'll then it's a good thing we're not married yet. Just engaged," she snapped.

"Patricia."

"What's the big deal with it anyways?"

"You could change your mind. He could change his."

"Well what about you and Internet boy? What if you meet him and he's not what you thought? I know Eddie. I would trust him with my life. Stop spinning this like I'm the stupid one here. You're the one thats like in love with someone you hardly know," Patricia hissed. She was about to keeping going until the doorbell ringing stopped her. The doorbell that signaled Eddie's arrival.

* * *

Posted only after I asked twitter if I should update.

Would you guys hate me if I did monthly updates? I mean a few months I'll do more then one but idk. I'm just having a hard time writing. I'm like bored of myself...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Ben felt like he had arrived too early. He had been excited to finally match a face to the girl he had been talking to for the past few months. As he had time to think however his nerves began creeping in. He had gone from excited to scared out of his mind in mere moments.

Was it too late to decide he didn't want to meet her? Could he shoot her a text and say he couldn't make it, that family drama popped up? It's not like she knew what he looked like. He could just be careful to not talk to any of the music majors. That way he'd avoid ever possibly bumping into her.

He knew how it would go. He'd get home and Eddie would ask him all about internet girl. He knew how it would go if Eddie found out he chickened out. He had to admit even in the midst of his sheer terror he was still curious as to who the girl on the other side of the screen was. Had it been an act or was she who she claimed she was. He was who he said he was. He hadn't lied to her. But that didn't mean she didn't lie to him.

**O**

Today was the day. Piper was finally going to meet Ben. And needless to say she was nervous. See she and Patricia had been fighting constantly since Piper had found out her and Eddie's secret. She had been begging Patricia to tell their parents and Patricia would also say the same thing about how it wasn't time yet and she would when they were ready. Apparently their idea of ready was to be next summer, after they had been engaged for over a year. Piper would always bring up the possibility of them changing their minds and at this level of commitment. Which Patricia would always spin into how she wasn't the stupid one.

In fact Patricia's words had gotten to her. She had been trying to talk to Ben less, but as the date of orientation had grown closer the harder it had become. They had been texting all morning. Piper was nervous about how things would play out. Patricia could be right and Ben could be not what she was expecting. She had been too distracted by her inner turmoil she hadn't noticed her arrival at the school. It seemed that soon it pups now or never. Soon she'd have to actually face Ben. Frankly she didn't think she was ready.

Piper knew once she got inside there would be no turning back. She couldn't not meet him. She had to go through with it. Even if he wouldn't turn out to not be the guy she had started talking to months ago. She'd spend forever wondering about him if she didn't meet him. If she chickened would they even still be friends? Would her deciding to not meet him change everything? It's not as if they had a specific plan to meet up. Just that they would sometime today.

**O**

Ben found himself pacing outside. The incoming students were supposed to be meeting in about half an hour. He wished he knew someone also attending Oxford, but he found himself dreadfully alone. He had found himself shocked when he caught a glimpse of familiar looking brown hair. Eddie had never mentioned where Patricia had been going to school, so was it possible that she was attended the same university as him? The only way he would know is if he tried talking to her.

"Patricia," he questioned approaching the girl he thought he knew.

"Oh I'm," Piper had started to respond but was cut off.

"Ed never mentioned you going to Ox-"

"I'm sorry who are you again?"

"Ben. You know your boyfriends half brother. You'd figured my brother would have mentioned the fact his girlfriend and I were attending the same university," Ben hadn't noticed himself to start blabbering. It was likely nerves. Piper stopped paying attention. Ben thought she was Patricia. Ben who was currently talking a lot. Ben.

Then just like that, it hit Piper. She had been talking to Eddie's brother since October. It had taken her nearly a year to connect the dots. He had mentioned his brother Eddie on occasion, and he had even mentioned Patricia being the name of Eddie's girlfriend.

It scared her to be honest. That she had seemingly fallen for her twin's boyfriend's half brother. What if they were more alike than what met the eye. What if the Ben she thought she knew was more like Eddie then she knew. It wasn't that she disliked Eddie. He just wasn't her type. He was edgy, where Piper liked someone calmer.

Piper didn't know what made her think what she was about to do was a good idea. She was going to lie to a guy she was worried had lied to her for the past several months. Well technically it wasn't a lie since he had after all assumed she was her twin. It wasn't a lie, it was just playing along. If she found the guy she had started to like wasn't who she thought he was, Piper could never meet him. And if she found out he was who she was hoping he was, maybe she could reveal that she wasn't actually Patricia.

"I'm supposed to be meeting up with someone but do you want to meet up around lunch? I mean its nice to know someone right?"

Piper had to think about it. She wanted to get to know Ben without him knowing she wasn't Patricia. The problem was she wasn't sure if she'd actually be able to pull it off. She didn't know how well Ben knew Patricia, if he knew her at all. But she had been able to nearly fool Eddie and his dad that one night, so why not just fake it with Ben. Just until she knew if he was who he said he was online. If he was then she could tell him.

"That sounds lovely."

"I'll see you this afternoon then."

"See you then," Piper smiled, before turning to leave. She had a lunch date with a guy she was supposed to have a lunch date with. The only problem? He thought he was having lunch with her twin.

Ben watched as Piper, who was pretending to be Patricia, left. He had no clue what the plan was with Piper. He figured shooting her a text would be his best bet. He simply wanted to meet her. He could still have lunch with Patricia. He was sure he'd have plenty of time to get to know Piper throughout the school year.

Ben pulled out his phone and typed out, Are you still up to meet up today? He had just sent the message. He had glanced back from his phone to Piper just to hear the familiar iPhone text ringer.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day everyone. Enjoy an update. xD

Next one to come sometime in the next like 10 days (I promise I think)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Piper had texted him back only fifteen minutes after his text. She had told him she was sick and hadn't been able to make it. He was bummed at first, but he was also slightly relieved. He was almost thankful they weren't able to meet up. He was almost thankful that she was the one to say she couldn't make it, that meant he wouldn't get the chance chicken out and to call it off himself.

Ben was also thankful for a backup lunch plan with Patricia. It would be nice to have someone to talk to and eat with. Even if it was just his brother's girlfriend. He had run into her again a few hours ago, and they had agreed to meet where they had this morning. He was unsure of why he was feeling so nervous about getting lunch with Patricia. He was almost more nervous about this lunch then he was about his almost meeting with Piper.

He once more found himself pacing outside. This time instead of just general nervous pacing, it was pacing waiting for Patricia. He wasn't entirely sure what brought on this pacing. It couldn't be nerves. He knew her after all. She was dating his brother wasn't she?

"Sorry I'm late. I got a bit lost," Piper smiled tapping on his shoulder.

"It's not a big deal," he laughed.

Piper tried to think of what Patricia would say. How would Patricia act in this situation? Her mind came up blank seeing her mind was screaming Patricia wouldn't have agreed to lunch with Ben in the first place.

"I recall Eddie said you I said you didn't like restaurants but I saw a cafe when I was walking around. I thought we could head there for lunch."

Piper mentally face palmed herself. That was right her sister hated eating out. She recalled having been able to drag Patricia to a cafe once.

"A cafe is fine," Piper decided.

Piper's mind scrambled as she tried to think of what Patricia would say. She felt stupid. She should've just been honest with Ben. If he was like his brother and not really her type, then so be it. Now she was just getting tangled in a web of lies. What if he hated her for it? What if he was who he had been all along?

She couldn't help but wonder if he knew Patricia was a talker. He had only been at the school for two weeks, but if he was Eddie's brother she had to have been around the two of them other than just then. Piper was trying to so hard to figure out how to act like Patricia she hadn't even realized the two reached the cafe. She glanced at the door just to see the name Queen's Lane Coffee House.

The pair stood away from the counter and glanced at the menu displayed before them. Piper's eyes were instantly drawn to the fisherman's panini. That sound delicious along with a side of fruit salad. She waited for Ben to decide what he wanted and she even let him order first. Then it was her turn to step up to the counter and place her order.

"I'd like one fishermen's panini, and could get I also get some fruit salad," Piper asked the server. The server gave Piper her total and once she had been paid Ben and Piper went to find a table. It didn't take long before the food was at the table. It wasn't until the panini was actually in front of her that she remembered her sisters public hatred for tuna. Did Ben know Patricia hated tuna? Piper turned her attention to the fruit salad. She had just picked up one of the strawberries, and it was almost in her mouth when Ben spoke up.

"I could've sworn Eddie said you were allergic to strawberries. I also recall him saying you hated tuna."

Piper's mind started racing again. He knew. He knew she wasn't Patricia. She didn't know what to say. She had been having a nice time with him other than the fact she had been lying to him about who she was. She wanted to go back and just admit she was Piper from the start. Then she could avoid this looming problem. She had just opened her mouth, she was going to be honest with him, maybe it wasn't too late to fix it. Then Ben's phone began to go off. She recognized the tune. It was Beethoven's 8th.

"Sorry about that. It's just my dad. The call can wait."

"That was Beethoven's 8th," she said suddenly. She wasn't sure if it was his taste in music or just a ringtone set to fit his dad.

"Yeah it was," he said shocked. "It's one of my favorite pieces to listen to."

"It's one of my favorites. Actually its my all time favorite."

"That's a surprise. Don't you and Milly usually grace your ears with something with more screaming?"

Piper let out a sigh. She should've known she should've have been able to pull off being Patricia. The restaurant date had been a disaster. Why did she think pretending to be her twin now would work now?

"About that," she stammered slightly. She couldn't believe she was going to come clean. She almost would've preferred him thinking she was her twin. Frankly the fact she had to reveal she had been lying to this boy all day was embarrassing. Once it was clear she had Ben's full attention she began to talk.

"I might not exactly be Patricia," she admitted.

See what Piper didn't know yet was that Ben had figured it out the second she had ordered her food. Eddie had mentioned that Patricia's twin Piper had unlike her sister been a fan of tuna. That her twin Piper wasn't allergic to strawberries.

However it wasn't until she knew which symphony was his dad's ringtone that he really figured it out. She wasn't just Patricia's twin. She was also the girl he had slowly been falling for online.

Ben hadn't responded yet, but by the look on his face Piper just assumed he was mad.

"I'm really really sorry. It's just you're Eddie's brother and I just wanted to know how much you're like him. And you're not. And I lied to you. And I am really really sorry. I should've-"

"Piper it's fine. I just assumed you were Patricia. And I get it. Heck if I had a twin brother I probably would've pulled this myself a few times. You know the whole pretending to be my twin thing."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Then you know I'm the girl you've been chatting to right? Please tell me you figured it out. I'm going to be so embarrassed for telling you now aren't I?"

"No I figured that out too. You didn't need to pretend to be your sister. I've actually had a lot of fun with you today," Ben smiled.

* * *

WHOA THEY MET.

Okay next chapter to come by March 15th. (It's on the shorter side because its a filler)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what was internet girl like?" Eddie asked. Ben hadn't even been in the house for a minute before Eddie began bombarding him with questions.

"Of course that's the only thing you want to know about Millie," Ben murmured rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on. Tell me meeting her wasn't the most import or terrible thing that happened to you today," Eddie scoffed.

"She was nice," Ben admitted.

"Nice means she was ugly," Eddie pointed out.

"She was the opposite of ugly. She was gorgeous. Even you would've thought so. And you hardly glance at girls that aren't Patricia."

"Well do you have a picture of her? I wanna see the face behind your internet girlfriend."

"Nope."

"Okay so you've been looking forward to meeting this girl for what a year? And you didn't even snap one picture?"

"I know what she looks like now. Besides it's not her appearance that really matters."

"Seriously that's only what guys say to describe ugly girls."

"Whatever you say Milly? Is dad home? I should probably tell him how everything went," Ben asked trying to change the topic.

"He ran over to the school earlier. Housing conflicts or something. He should be back soon," Eddie responded. He shot his brother the I know what you're trying to pull look. He had just opened his mouth to try and steer the conversation back to internet girl. He wouldn't even get the chance.

"Edison, Ben, I'm home."

"This conversation isn't over just cause dad is home."

"That's what you think."

**O**

"So how was what's his face," Patricia asked flopping onto her twins bed. Piper had been home for an hour but had been ignoring her twin in favor of conversing with their parents about the school. Now was the time for Patricia to pry.

"His name is Ben," Piper murmured.

"Okay so how was Ben," Patricia sneered.

"He was great."

"So what does he look like."

"Looks aren't important," Piper muttered.

"Well I know that, have you seen what I date," Patricia teased.

Piper didn't justify her twin with a response instead just rolled her eyes.

"Okay instead of me continuing to make fun of the doofus I date, you could tell me about the internet boy."

"There's not much to tell. He was nice. I had a good time with him."

"So it wasn't love at first sight? I mean I thought you'd come waltzing in with a story of how he swept you off your feet. How you and he would graduate together then ride off into the sunset."

"And maybe we will. We just met. I'm not ready to ride off into the sunset with anyone. Besides aren't I a little too young to decide to ride off with someone."

Patricia glared at her twin. She knew how Piper felt about her engagement. The continued argument that she and Eddie were far too young to be ready to settle down with anyone. That they'd get older and change their minds. Piper raised her eyebrow expecting her twin to speak up. Instead she watched her sister get up from the bed she had been laying on and leave for her own room.

**O**

Patricia glared at her phone. She was supposed to facetime Eddie tonight, seeing as the wouldn't be able to see face to face again until about a month into the school year. He hadn't answered the call when she rang him. His phone was likely dead or he was too busy stuffing his face to remember their planned call. She was still annoyed with her twin.

She was about to give up on the expected call when her phone lite up. She ignored it for a few seconds before accepting the call.

"Sorry my phone was dead."

"Figured," she growled

"I was thinking about taking the bus and coming to see you this weekend."

"This weekend isn't good. My parents invited my grandparents over. A send off for Piper. And me, but mostly for Piper."

"Is everything okay? You seem annoyed and if it's about me missing the call. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's Piper. She's been acting weird since she got home. She's keeping something from me. She's the open book."

"Maybe she's returning the favor? I mean it's not like we came out and told her anything."

"And she wasn't supposed to know yet."

"And maybe you're just not supposed to know whatever is going on with her yet," he pointed out. He knew Patricia well enough to know when she was crossing over into irrational territory. She was quickly reaching it.

"We both agreed that we didn't want to tell people," she hissed.

"I know. But what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be mad at her. If she's hiding something she'll tell you when she's ready. Just like you would've told her when you were ready," he murmured.

Patricia shook her head. She hated that her twin was keeping secrets. Her twin was supposed to be the good one. The one that shared things. Not the one that hide something. Something Patricia was now determined to find out.

* * *

I'm going to /try/ to update every 10 days. Thats going to be my thing now. Okay? Yeah.

Also I finally have an idea a good grasp on how things are going to go in this fic.

Lastly next chapter is very peddieish? There's a nice b/p scene at the end. But its mostly family drama and peddie. But then the two chapters after that are all b/p.


End file.
